1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a lead frame used therein, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having improved heat radiation characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor-device having a good heat radiating characteristic is conventionally known, and such a known semiconductor device comprises a semiconductor chip rigidly mounted on a heat sink, so that the heat derived from the semiconductor chip can be discharged via the heat sink and dispersed to the leads or the sealing resin.
Another conventionally known semiconductor device has a lead frame which comprises two layers, one being a dia-pad having a relatively wide area, so that the heat derived from the semiconductor chip can be discharged via the die-pad.
Neverthless, recently semiconductor chips are required to be more and more sophisticated and complicated, and this the mount of heat derived from the semiconductor chip has increased. Therefore, it should be noted that a conventional semiconductor device as mentioned above does not have the required heat radiating characteristics.